The present invention relates to determining a location of an object and, in particular, to using light-emitting diodes to send signals to the object to locate the object.
Locating an object in a three-dimensional space is useful in a number of applications. GPS (Global Positioning System), for example, has led to advances in navigation, communications, national defense, etc. GPS systems are limited to a resolution of from about six feet to about nine feet. There are, however, applications that may benefit from locating an object's position at a finer resolution scale, such as a few inches. While there are extensions to GPS that allow a finer granularity, such as differential GPS and inertial navigation system, these extensions add significant cost. Additionally, there are numerous situations in which locating an object in three-dimensional space might be useful but GPS signals are not available.